fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanami Nagisa
Nanami Nagisa is one half of the initial duo of Cures in Roaring ❤ Hearts Pretty Cure. Her true identity is that of Princess Nerissa, the elder of the two princesses of the kingdom of Illuster, which is destroyed early in the series. She passes herself off as a normal 14-year-old junior high school student alongside her friend and fellow Cure, Kohaku Shishioh, while working to restore her kingdom to its former glory. Her alter ego is Cure Delphinus, and her catchphrase is "For everyone's sake, I will not give up!" or variations thereof. Personality Appearance Nanami is a petite and brown-skinned girl of average build. Her features are soft-looking, her eyes are crimson, and her hair is violet, wavy, and shoulder-length, being typically pulled up into a loose bun. Because she is mildly nearsighted, she typically wears red-framed glasses. Her school uniform consists of a navy blazer with a white-striped sailor collar and cuffs, worn over a white turtleneck shirt, with a navy and white plaid pleated skirt, knee-length white socks, and brown dress shoes. During colder months, Nanami's casual wear consists of a pink cardigan with scalloped edges at the ends of the sleeves, a white T-shirt printed with violet, pink, and orange hearts, a pleated skirt with alternating fuchsia, cream, and white stripes, knee-length white socks, and brown loafers; during warmer months, she wears a two-tone magenta and pastel pink polo shirt with a dolphin applique, light-rinse blue jeans, and pink and fuchsia sneakers. As Cure Delphinus, Nanami's eyes turn vivid pink, and her hair grows out past her shoulder blades and tints lavender. The top part of her hair is tied up into spiral buns by flowing dark pink ribbons which sport fuchsia, cream-trimmed star-shaped ornaments, while the rest is worn down. She has pink star-shapped earrings and a fuchsia choker with a cream-trimmed, pink, and flower-shaped ornament dangling from it. Her Cure outfit consists of a pink dress with a fuchsia-trimmed seashell bodice with a lacy front, scalloped fuschia shoulder pads, a large and flowing dark fuchsia waist bow, and a fuchsia-trimmed pleated skirt with a cream-colored second layer, worn over dark pink shorts. She wears wrist-length pink gloves with scalloped cream-colored trim and flower-shaped fuchsia ornaments on the back, shin-length fuchsia stockings, pink shin-length boots with scalloped cream-colored trim and fuchsia ornaments towards the top, and a short, dark pink cape with scalloped edges and cream-colored lining. A pink and white pouch, which holds her Roaring Compact, is worn at her waist. Relationships Cure Delphinus "Guardian of the ocean that blooms with life! Blossom Knight, Cure Delphinus!" Cure Delphinus is one half of the intial Pretty Cure duo, who inherited the powers of the Blossom Knight, the previous pink Cure. Her symbol is a flower shape, her primary theme color is pink, and her associated musical instrument is the flute. Cure Delphinus possesses control over water, although flower petals are also involved in her finishers. Although she is capable of hand-to-hand combat, she greatly prefers to rely on her elemental control of water for offense, typically in the form of long-range blasts or high-pressure torrents. She is also capable creating water-based shields, which are strong against energy-based attacks but weaker against physical attacks and becomes more creative and flexible with her powers as she grows more used to them. Attacks * Pretty Cure Blossom Cascade: Cure Delphinus' initial finishing attack. The flower ornament on the back of her right glove glows with pink light, and a swirling stream of sparkling pink water, intermixed with energy-based pink petals, leaps from her palm. * Pretty Cure Blossom Elegy: Cure Delphinus' upgraded finishing attack, enabled with the use of the Blossom Flute. Delphinus plays the Blossom Flute, creating multiple pink, heart-shaped water globules, which bombard the target from all sides. * Pretty Cure Roaring Hurricane: Cure Delphinus' combined finishing attack with Cure Leo, which debuts in episode 5. She channels water energy before combining her powers with Leo, creating an immense heart-shaped laser, which is then fired at the enemy. Items * Roaring Compact: Nanami's pink and fuchsia transformation device, which resembles a CD player. In order to transform, she must insert the Delphinus Medallion into the device, press a button on the front, and use the call "Pretty Cure, Roaring Rebirth!" In addition to allowing her to transform, Delphinus' Roaring Compact is capable of gathering and storing the Rainbow Energy released by purified Utsuroids until it can be transferred to the Celestial Orgel. * Blossom Flute: Cure Delphinus' Melody Arm, a pink and fuchsia flute used to perform her upgraded finishing attack. It can be extended and converted into the Blossom Sceptre, a rod used for melee attacks or for channeling Cure Delphinus' elemental powers. Etymology Nanami means "seven seas" Nagisa can mean "water's edges", "beach", or "shore" Nerissa is a Greek name meaning "sea nymph" Delphinus is a constellation in the northern sky; its name is Latin for "dolphin". Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Characters